


Feathers and Horns

by FAiNTROS (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FAiNTROS
Summary: UhhhhDemon Dream and SapAngel GeorgeThat’s it’sNothing to special
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 294





	Feathers and Horns

Horns and Feathers

Fingers traced his skin of his arm in fluent motions each light touch sent shivers down his spine. Milky white unclaimed skin lead around his body to the trails of pure snowy white feathers building up to strong wings that were tucked in and lowered down in wresting position so that the people that were with him could do what they wanted. His halo hung low, glowing brightly dripping with gold and silver. 

His hair usually brushed to the side, was getting messy from the heat of being encased by two demons. Dark chocolate locks littered with gold flakes was visible from the light of halo and the overall red LEDS that covered the room and atmosphere. 

Two sets of hands were touching him each with different intentions that had him trying to focus on one but fail when trying his hardest.

Dark tan hands held his hands dragging them outward slowly, the other set was on his hips gripping tightly just incase he squirmed. He’s been in this situation more that he could count, especially with Dream and Sapnap.

Both, coming from the lust depths of hell, were extremely attractive to the shorter male.

Sapnap, the newer demon, had dark ruffles of ebony black hair held back by a white bandana. Although parts of it still covered bits of his face. Dark sea blue eyes that had a commanding tone in the looks he gave the angel. Deep red horns the color of fresh blood attached to the sides of his head, sharp as a spike at the end. The spearhead tail was also the color of the horns but more shiny in pure daylight. If you caught him in the right time he would also sport sleek bat-like wings colored red and black.

Dream was more careful with the angel than his wilder friend. Eyes green as bright as emeralds stood out in the dark, contrasting against George dark brown ones. Strands of dirty blond hair brushed promptly to the side seemed fluffy. Just like the ravenette he also had sharp horns protruding from the sides of his head. The only difference was that his horns were black and the top of one was broken off, George could only slightly pick up small looks at the black spade on the end of the tallest males tail.

Both the demons were pressed naked against the trembling angel who peered at the blue eyed male with an innocent look. Sapnap smirked tracing the jawline of the not so pure angel.

As said before this wasn’t his first time, George had taken very secretive trips over to a place only the three of them knew to gain pleasure from the two demons. 

“Looks like we’ve caught ourselves a pretty little angel, huh Dream?” The ravenette licks his lips pressing into kiss a with the slightly shorter male. Gorge lead out a needy moan mid kiss muffled as the tallest roughly grinded agains his bare ass.

The blonde let out a chuckle, “Don’t act like your so innocent George.” Hot breath pushed against his neck and collarbone, lips attached to the skin lightly sucking just enough to make purple splatters. One of his hands moved off his hips while his fingers traced down the cavern between the two fluffy white wings, knowing George was sensitive there. Of course the oldest male let out a wanton moan.

Sapnap finally pulled away for air, a strong of saliva connecting their lips. Those deep ocean eyes stared him down with authority as he felt the slightly taller male dove down on the other side of his neck following what the green eyed male was doing.

Georg could finally get a glimpse at the man stood in front of him, hair disheveled and lightly oh reeking of sex. His chest was littered with tiny burn marks and a couple scratches that left scars.

The brunette threw his head back pleasure once he felt a sensitive spot being marked on Dreams side. Quickly both of them noticed with equal smirks as Dream playfully bit the area to tease the oldest male. George let out s whine trying his best to grind back against the blonde hips. “Real needy for us huh? Want us to stuff you full.”

Weakly the angel nodded biting his lip to hold back a whimper as the ravenette pulled away to grab something. Promptly the brunette was friend around to face those green eyes glowering down in his face with a list filled gaze. He could faintly hear a drawer open and something being taken out and shut quickly. 

Another kiss was brought up to him, the blond slipped his way in after George opened his mouth. Dream smirked into the kiss while he held the weak angels arms and keep him in place. A sudden cap was opened and the oldest shivered in delight.

Suddenly Sapnap was back pulling him over to the bed near the middle of the room and tossing the lube over to the green eyed demon who just looked over in confusion. “I call his mouth.” 

Dream rolled his eyes lying the shortest male down on the mattress, held up by his arms and knees. Quickly he lathered his fingers and dick in the cold slightly strawberry scented liquid. “You ready George?” 

Eagerly the angel nodded facing his he back to look at the blond as he eased a finger into the brunettes hole. A small groan left the bottoms mouth. 

Sapnap stood on the other side holding his dick in palm while he waited for the brunette to take him. “Cmon George once your ready.”

Dream added a second finger and finally George took the youngest in his mouth. Tongue only slightly swirling over the tip as he tried to give kitten licks. The blonde added another finger stretching the shorter boy out.

After what seemed like awhile Dream pulls his fingers out and lined his dick up with the oldest males hole. He pushed in slowly to ease the pain George was going through and let him adjust. 

Minutes of waiting the brunette gave him a signal to start moving as he took the ravenette males dick. 

Both were going at separate speeds, Dream was holding his hips and thruster roughly and deeply. Sapnap on the other hand pushed his cock into George mouth by gripping the golden flaked hair. Feathered wings ruffled at the sudden difference as Dream finally pushed in faster. 

Both males were jackhammering into the brunette so much that it wasn’t a surprise when George felt a salty liquid fill his mouth and the demon above him moaning in pleasure. Sapnap pulled out once he was finished with his high. George tried to swallow a bit but ended spitting out most of it anyways. 

Soft pets to his hair only losely distracted him from the pounding his backside as he felt his own orgasming coming on. “D-dre~AH!”

He released onto the sheets as hot liquid filled his insides, Sapnap continued to run his fingers through brown locks of hair while the angel collapsed on the bed. 

Dream pulled out and flipped the white feathered male bringing him into a soft kiss. “You did so good”

**Author's Note:**

> Got a bit lazy at the end I’m sorry for not posting in awhile


End file.
